The Trouble With New
by StarsandDesires
Summary: Don't know how to summarize without giving away or it sounding boring since I can't say much lol. Story is awesome tho and there's a new girl in town. Genre undecided. New Characters, Jade W., and everyone else because im to lazy to write them all out


**Disclaimer- **I do not own victorious but some of the characters in here are mine

Chapter-1: Confrontations

New character(s): Jennifer (Gina/Jenn) Gardland  
Myra Gardland

Jennifer POV:

I feel someone's shoulder hit against my arm hard as they walked by me.  
"OW! Watch it. The word's excuse me!" I scream behind me as the person walked away in the opposite direction. The person I screamed at turns on their heel shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "Is there a problem?" she says with a smirk on her face although her expression seemed dangerous.  
"Yes. There is," I say crossing my arms across my chest sending back the same venomous look she was giving me.  
"Oh there is?" the girl says quirking an eyebrow.  
"That is what I just said isn't it" I practically spit at her "Maybe you should just watch where you're going" I turn around no longer wanting to talk to the girl heading off to my first class with some teacher named Sickowitz. I had a directory on my pear phone so I could figure out where the class was so I didn't seem like some lost new kid. My mom sister, and I had just moved from New York back to L.A. so she had gotten me an audition into one of the art schools they had here. I was surprised they let me in my Junior Year especially since they were already halfway into the school year but apparently they let some girl in with an unofficial audition in at the beginning of the year so they'd do the same for me. Then there was the fact that my mom had some MAJOR connections here and well everywhere and was important in the entertainment industry and then the principal happened to be my godfather. But I'd have to do a showcase on Friday to make my appearance in the school fair. I arrive to the class and take a seat a row up from the back next to a group of kids. As I sit down I see the girl I had just spoken to outside walk in. "You're in my seat!" she screams at me. "Really, is you're name on it?"  
"Actually yes it is" she says matter of factly. I look down to see The name Jade W. carved into the chair so I assume her name must be Jade but then realize it's on every chair in the room. I scratch out her name with a black sharpie so the carving won't show as well then use a pair of scissors to carve my own name into the chair. "Problem solved. Now it's my chair". I smile at her politely causing her to grunt. "Did you just CARVE your name into my chair?" she says menacingly.  
"Nooo. I carved my name into MY chair".  
"You cause quite a lot of problems new girl. You're going to regret this," she says still standing by the chair.  
"Well let me know when it's time for that. Okay? Thanks... Jade". She starts to say something but Sickowitz walks into the classroom and stands in front of the stage motioning for me to come forward. As soon as I'm out the chair Jade sits down in the space where my butt was previously residing with a satisfied smile on her face.  
"Class we have a new student" Sickowitz says as I give a less than halfhearted smile and wave to the class. " This is-"  
"I'll introduce myself. Thank you," I say cutting him off. "I'm Jenn or...Gina, Whichever makes you smile" I say to them walking back to where I was previously sitting. I get close to Jade and put my foot on the end of 'her' chair on the opposite side of where her legs are and kick it shoving the chair and her back to the last row causing the chairs that were behind her to scatter as I take another chair and place it in the spot where I had previously been sitting. Everyone in the room gasps at what I had just done causing me to roll my eyes as a reaction. I look back to Sickowitz who had a shocked expression on his face as well. I hear the chairs behind me move as she Jade gets up and stands behind my chair.  
"HEY!" she screams in my ear causing me to wince from the painful sound resulting in an annoyed expression crossing my face.  
"What?" I say turning around to look at her "Is there a problem?" I say mocking her remembering our previous conversation this morning. "Do that again and I'll cut your legs off" she threatens  
"I'd like to see you try" I say standing up to look at her although I had to look up since she was at least a good four inches taller than me. "If you touch me. All I have to do is scream there's witnesses and I'm pretty sure you don't want criminal charges pressed by someone very important in the entertainment industry to ruin the rest of your potential life. Now do you?" I say not really expecting an answer "And from what I've heard you're pretty serious when it comes to your future and would just HATE for you to be blacklisted and never allowed to get the job you want and or ANY job for that matter because you're a felon". The classroom is silent as everyone watches the argument between me and Jade with occasional gasps and surprised whispers of my 'threat' to Jade. Jade scoffs and rolls her eyes.  
"Oh really? JENN, you couldn't touch my career even if you tried I wouldn't let some stupid little high school girl get in the way of the rest of my life and important?" Jade laughs on the last word " How important could you POSSIBLY be to 'ruin' my career" She says amused and aggravated putting emphasis on ruin.  
"I was only finishing what you started Jade and it's amazing how you doubt my skills to bring you down because I am VERY important. When I don't like something it doesn't happen", I say stepping closer so I was right in her face "and frankly, right now, I don't like YOU. Not EVERYONE you say something to is going to just back down Jade. I'm not like everyone in this school of yours I don't get intimidated by well" I look her up and down scrutinizing her. "You get the point. So maybe you should watch your back because I don't take orders from anyone and threat don't sit to well with me". I look her straight in the eyes and I can tell she's judging to see if she should take my threat to seriously.  
" I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Gina or whatever the hell your name is" she says looking down at me seeming to be trying her hardest not to hurt me as much as she wants to.  
" Yes I do JADE, I don't start something that I know I can't finish," I say turning my back to her and grabbing my stuff off the chair just as the bell rings for the next class. I had gotten five minutes into my first day of school and have already made myself an enemy and seemed to just make situations worse. I decide that if I wanted to get to know something about her to use to my advantage I'd have to figure it out myself. As I'm walking down the hallway towards my locker I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn around to see a dark skinned boy a bit darker than my own complexion with small fine twists behind me.  
"Hey" he says smiling "I'm André"  
I give him a slight smile before responding.  
"Hi André, I'm Jennifer but my friends call me Jenn or Gina" I say shaking his hand  
"Nice to meet you Jenn. I just wanted to say that but uhm what you did back there with Jade was crazy she could've ripped your head off". He says looking a bit concerned  
"Eh well I handle myself pretty well I don't take people like well... HER very will. And I ran into her before...well she ran into me actually and I said something and seemed to see her off more when I was in 'her' seat" I say to him not bothered at all. " Her name happens to be on every chair in the room by the way". I say as I open my locker door which I've yet to decorate to match the rest of the crazy lockers.  
"Yeah. She's sort of viscous and possessive".  
"So am I. Which I guess you sort of noticed already".  
"Yea, yea I did. I've never actually seen someone stand up to Jade like that before it was pretty cool actually. But don't tell her I said that cause we're sort of friends you know".  
"Ugh. You're friends with that demon. She's like a dragon sent out from hell". I say as I drop a book into my bag and close the bare locker.  
"She's not that bad once you get to know her. I mean yea sure she's mean doesn't care about anything likes sharp scissors and would probably hit you with a car if you got her angry but she's okay".  
My eyebrow quirked and I give him a look that says 'seriously'. I laugh as I begin my next sentence  
"Not that bad huh" I say sarcastically  
"I'm all for the viciousness but I'd never let myself actually HURT someone. No matter how much I'd like to and I'd like to pretty often just to say". I say looking at André as we start walking to our next class.  
" Well I mean she doesn't hurt the people she likes...often...for her".  
"Well I'm not a person she likes now am I. Quite opposite actually and the feeling's mutual", I tell André rolling my eyes with a sarcastic smile.  
"She'll come around eventually...if you stop threatening her. She might just like you" He says shrugging, "Well anyway I'll see you around...find me during lunch we can sit together" he says as he walks off. I nod to him and continue on to my next class with some teacher named Mr. Rigioni, which I guess to be an Italian name, who was teaching my math class. I sit next to a red headed girl talking to the girl next to her and recognize them from the theatre class as the teacher takes attendance. "Jennifer Garland?" he says looking around the room. "Here" I say with my hand raised. The red head looks at me smiling, and giggles. "Hi", she says still giggling "My name's Cat. I saw you in my theatre class. One time my brother took a theatre class with a girl named Jennifer but she bit him so he never went back" she says to me smiling a wide grin. I look at her and laugh at what she had just said with a questioning look on my face.  
"Cat, leave her alone she doesn't want to be freaked out by stories of your psychotic brother", the girl she had previously been talking to says in a tone normally reserved by a mother for a small child.  
"Kay" Cat replies still smiling.  
"Hi, I'm Tori" the other girl says.  
"Hi" I reply giving a small smile  
"Ladies!" Mr. Rigioni calls out loudly to silence us. "Unless you want to share I suggest you stop talking"  
We all return our attention towards the board for the remainder of the class until the awkward sounding bell rings signaling it was time for us to leave. I walk out the classroom determined to get through my next two classes before lunch.  
"Hey! Jennifer!" I hear someone scream behind me. I turn to see Tori and Cat trying to catch up to me. "Hey" Tori pants doubled over out of breath from chasing after me. "You're pretty quick there. You walk. Really. Fast." she says in between breaths.  
I laugh amused and look at her concerned since she looks like she just ran a marathon.  
"Well I grew up in New York I naturally walk quickly I guess." I pause and cock my head in wonder at how fast she ran to catch up to me. "Hey are you okay?" I ask still laughing, "You look like you just ran a marathon"  
"Yeah I'm fine," She says breathing a little better now. I nod and switch my attention to the giddy bouncing red head behind her "So, why were you two running to catch up to me?" I ask with an eyebrow quirked giving her a questioning look. "We were gonna invite you to lunch with us so we could talk to you more" Cat says smiling widely. "So do you wanna come?", she asks me  
"Uh sure?" I say before I remembered that I had told André I'd sit with him. "Uh wait, I can't", I say making Cat pout. "I told André I'd sit with him during lunch" Cat starts to smile again and is about to speak when Tori intervenes "That's fine we all sit at the same table anyway, so see you at lunch" Tori say smiling at me before heading off to her next class with Cat following behind her before splitting and heading down two separate hallways. I go off in the opposite direction and bump into some kid with amazing looking hair on my way to whatever class it was I had next. "Oomph - sorry" I say bending down to help him pick up the papers he dropped.  
"It's fine," he says standing up. "I'm Jennifer by the way but call me Jenn...or Gina whichever you prefer" I say handing him the papers I had picked up off the floor. "Beck" he said taking them from me. "I'm really sorry about that I should've been paying attention," I say apologizing again. "Don't worry about it accidents happen" he says sincerely. "What class do you have now?" he asks me  
"Uhm. I think I have theatre history right now" I say to him  
"Me too, I'll walk you," he says smiling at me.  
"Uh yeah sure" I say smiling back.

We start to walk to our next class together and the conversation is light and easy he asks me where I'm from and where I went to school just getting to know each other. We walk into class and sit at the back of the classroom next to a fluffy haired kid with a puppet who Beck introduced to me as Robbie one of his friends. For the remainder of the class Beck and I and sometimes Robbie talk. They explain the things that I don't seem to understand and help to catch me up on some things I've missed. The weird bell rings again signaling the end of class and I walk with Beck and Robbie to my locker and get the book I need for my next class which I think is English which I happen to have with Beck. The teacher's name is Ms. Severo and she seems like she should be an actress instead of an English teacher. What she teaches about actually seems to capture my attention so I don't talk to Beck too much not wanting to miss something she said. She has us pair up for an assignment where she wants us to act out the scenes we were reading from the Shakespeare play she wanted us all to read. We had to pick our favorite scene from any part of the play and act it out after we read it. She was giving us two weeks to prepare scene after the play was read and suggested we used the time we have before hand wisely. I paired up with Beck since he was the only person I knew in the class and we decided to pick a scene to work on tomorrow so we'd have extra time. We talked about ideas we could use to make the scene unique although we didn't even know the play she chose for us to read yet. In the midst of our discussion the bell rings signaling the end of class and I stop at my locker to my things back before walking outside with Beck and looking for Andre, Tori, and Cat. I spot them and start walking towards the table with Beck in tow guessing he saw his friends and was walking to a table in the same direction. I sit down next Tori and Beck takes a seat next to me nodding at the others around the table.  
"So, you sit here to?" I say  
"Yup" he says nodding  
"Ah...funny how all the people I've met today happen to sit here except for-"Then I see Robbie sit down at the opposite end of the table. "Never mind then," I say causing us all to laugh as I take out the salad I bought for lunch. I look up and see the demon dragon Jade walking towards the table taking a seat next to Cat with the salad she just bought.  
"What's SHE doing here?"  
"You didn't tell me that SHE sat here"  
We both say at the same time then glare at each other.  
"Why are you here?" she asks me angrily  
"Why are you?" I say answering her question with a question.  
"Ugh" she groans rolling her eyes at me making me smile at her annoyance. "I don't want you to sit at the same table with me" she says half whining half aggravated. I look up at her and calmly say. "Well I don't want to sit at a table with you"  
"Ooh" she says in reply rolling her eyes and stabbing her salad with a fork in anger. I smile again her constant aggravation and annoyance towards me causing me to feel a strange happiness. I look down at my food and start to eat while everyone else except for me and Jade talk and getting increasingly angry and annoyed at the constant sound of a salad being stabbed. I glance at Jade a few times trying not to pay attention to the sound. "WHY?" I scream as I drop my fork and stop eating to look at her making Beck and Tori wince and causing the chatter at the table to stop. She stabs the salad once more to be spiteful resulting in me sending a glare in her direction and she quirks her eyebrow silently questioning me. "The salad, didn't ask to be stabbed!"  
"Well that's to bad for the salad now isn't it"  
I clench my jaws then give a contorted looking smile trying not to comment or rip her head off of her body and beat her with it. I look at her with the contorted looking smile still on my face and try to say the next words as calmly as I can but as I start I know I still sound aggravated. "Jade. Please stop murdering the salad."  
She stabs it again eyebrow quirked watching my reaction carefully.  
My face is in an angry stone cold expression.  
"Dude." I say trying to keep calm. "Stab the salad again it'll end up on the floor"  
She smiles mischievously and looks like she's about to stab it again so I reach across the table grab her fork and throw it across the lunch room then sit back in my chair and resume eating as if nothing ever happened.  
"Dude!" she says arms widespread as if silently asking why.  
Beck chimes in to try and stop things before it goes any further.  
"So Jenn why'd you move back to L.A. from New York?"  
Beck's question doesn't stop Jade though. "You threw my fork. What's wrong with you" she says looking bewildered. I giver her a look that says are you serious and roll my eyes. "I could ask you the same question Jade," I say looking at her waiting for her reply. Beck tries to stop the feuding again with another question.  
"So uhm Jenn, do you have another class with Sickowitz next?" he asks me and this time I actually look at him and respond to his question.  
"Uh, yeah I think I do. I think I actually have him again last period too."  
"Yeah we all do," he says to me.  
Jade's face seems to grow increasingly angry as Beck and I continue to talk and everyone at the table resumes their conversations.  
She gets up and rounds the table causing me to turn around and see her right in my face.  
"You can't just walk into this school and do anything you want and act like you own this place."  
"Who said that's what I'm doing. I came here to do what I live and make friends in the process and that's what I did. If I make a few enemies on the way then so be it I don't care."  
She growls at me then turns the open water bottle upside down over my head. I growl back at her and stand up grabbing that crappy chocolate school milk I had picked up and pour it over her head and walk back into the school building with Jade following behind me.  
"You can't just do that! That isn't how it works you don't retaliate against me you're supposed to cry and be upset like a stupid little baby, be humiliated not pour chocolate milk on my head!"  
"Yeah well that's OBVIOUSLY not how I work I'm not going to sit there and take your shit Jade that's not how I am. I take all your shit and throw back in your face three times harder so get used to it because I plan on staying that way and I'm going to be in this school with you for a while so get over it!" I say screaming at her standing in the middle of the hallway halfway to my locker. I turn around and walk to my locker opening it taking out a shirt to change into. I close my locker and start walking away to the bathroom with Jade still following behind me. "Why should I have to change anything now I've been in this school for a lot longer than you have and you just happen to be the one person trying to change everything after almost three years."  
"Yea well that's just too bad now isn't it huh Jade" I say as I change my shirt and walk out the bathroom. There's still about 20 minutes of lunch left and plenty of time to kill. Jade walks out the bathroom behind me still upset and dripping chocolate milk. I go into my locker and toss her a pair of dark colored jeans and a black off the shoulder top.  
"Here" I say looking over her. " You can borrow these so you don't have to sit in chocolate milk all day"  
"I'd rather live with Robbie's puppet than accept anything from you" she says practically spitting word of anger at me.  
"Fine" I say " then give them back, I don't NEED to help you"  
She looks at me warily before going to change the clothes and wash out her hair in the bathroom. I go back to my locker and pass her a shampoo and conditioner I have in my locker.  
"Why do you have all this crap in your locker?" Jade asks me sounding curious yet judgmental.  
"I like to have options even in school and I use this if I have to shower after whatever class you consider gym here. Oh and I ran out of closer space because my mom needed it." I tell her the last sentence I say sounding annoyed. She looks at me wondering whether or not she should take me seriously and comes to a conclusion in her head and walks off to change in the bathroom. I walk away still wanting to find out more about this chick so I make my way to the office and use a pin to pick file cabinet lock and look through the files. I go straight to W and look for her name and don't find anyone with the first name Jade but see one pretty close to it and pick it out of the file cabinet. The name says Jadelyn Amanda West and there on top is a picture of Jade. I quirk my eyebrow in surprise at her middle name she didn't seem much like an Amanda in my opinion. I didn't know how much time I'd have before someone came into the office so I took pictures and made a copy of her file then placed the original back in the cabinet and closed it. I walk back out the office and place a copy of her file in my book-bag. Just as I'm about to turn the corner I see the secretary walk into the office and felt relieved that I had left when I did.  
I go back to where I been with Jade by my locker and wait there for another five minutes before I see Jade walk out with her soggy milk clothes in hand and with clean but wet strawberry scented hair and wearing my clothes with her red boots on. I look at her and nod with an approving look on my face. She hands me back my shampoo and conditioner, which I place back in my locker. "Hmm you clean up well." I say to her.  
"Yea. Thanks." she says looking at me like I had two heads.  
I look at my watch and see there are still five minutes left of lunch.  
I walk outside the building with Jade in tow and sit back at the table and Jade sits on the other side. Beck looks back and forth from me to Jade several times then asks a question. "Did you guys change?"  
"Uh, yeah" I say wondering how that could be the only possible question on his mind.  
"Where'd the clothes come from?" he asks again  
"My locker. I put a few extra clothes in there and some other just in case I needed them."  
"Oh... okay" he says warily. Then he asks the question I bet was really on his mind the entire time.  
"How come she didn't kill you?" he asks me "or you her?"  
"I don't know" I say thinking about it but not being able to come up with an answer. We all talk for a little till the bell rings but before the bell rang we had all agreed to meet up at Nozu later tonight around eight. Beck agreed to pick me up since I didn't know where it was. We all got up from the lunch table and walked to Sickowitz's class. I sat next to Beck and Tori while Andre and cat sat behind us Robbie with his puppet in front and Jade across. Although She and I were more like enemies than friends we managed not to bite each other's head off and sit in the same room together. Sickowitz was making another play and decided to randomly pick rolls through a box since he said it had seemed to worn well the last time he did it. I got one of the female leads Lucinda; Beck got a male lead who happened to be Lucinda's love interest William. Andre got the other male lead as Gregory whose was also fighting for the affection of Lucinda. There were three main rolls left Jade and Tori got the roles of Lucinda's sisters  
Loreal and Charlize. Tori getting the role of Loreal the goodhearted sister and Jade the role of Charlize the jealous one that wanted everything her innocent little sister Lucinda got. And the last role of Angelie Lucinda's best friend the orphan child taken in by the family was given to Cat. The role of the mother and father were given to Robbie and some girl named Terra who were less important in the story and everyone else played as an extra and would be put wherever they were needed. He gave out copies of the script to the leads and said that rehearsals would start tomorrow. Jade looked about ready to burst after hearing her role although in my opinion it for her perfectly. "Wait so why does SHE get the most important role" she says pointing to me. "Because that is what the box has given her," he says not caring of Jade's anger. The bell rings and we all get out stuff and walk out the classroom. Jade gets up and glares at me "You just seem to get things handed to you don't you." she says looking at me as if it was my fault I had gotten that role. "All I did was take a piece of paper out of the box. It's not like I planned it Jade. Now I'd appreciate it if you took three steps back and moved your face from mine."  
She groans and walks out the classroom. Tori walks up from behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "She's not all that bad. You'll get used to it, I had to she's hated me since the second she saw me and I honestly had no idea why."  
"Yea well you don't seem to be the object of her hatred any longer Tori."  
"Yea that's only 'cause you seem to threaten her reputation and you're the new girl if and when she ever gets over that I'll be the object of her torture again, honestly all you did was lighten it up a bit for me. But anyway I got to go to class." she says smiling as she walks out the classroom and me following her lead and taking myself to my next class which I think is science and find that I happen to have that with Miss Jadelyn West herself. I look around and see that the only open seats happen to be right in front of the teacher or next to Jade and sadly I prefer Jade to the front of the room. I plop down in a chair next to her by the window and stare outside waiting for the class to be over.  
"Hey" Jade whispers looking at me. I ignore her so she says it again. "Hey" she says a little louder this time kicking my chair making me look at her. "What?" I whisper scream at her " Can't you see I'm trying not to pay attention to anything." I practically growl at her making her flinch at my unprovoked hostility towards her. She regains her composure pretty quickly and looks at me again the anger pretty apparent in her eyes.  
"You need to back off alright. You've only been here one day and you're already damaging my reputation."  
"That's not my problem Jade," I say turning back to the window "I'm not just going to let you push me around."  
"Fine." she says "But don't be surprised if you get hurt because I warned you"  
" Don't be surprised if you get hurt either" I say turning back to her " because if you touch me you WILL end up flying down a flight of stairs like superman." I say then return to looking back out the window.  
"Fine" she says sighing "just stay out of my way then."  
I don't respond to her I just continue to look out the window not feeling the need or desire to continue the conversation. I stare out the window for the remainder of the class and occasionally feel and see Jade look at me through my peripheral vision. The bell rings signaling the end if class and I'm one of the first people out the door. I go to my locker which I have yet to decorate and exchange my science book for an Italian book since that was one of the languages they offered I wasn't completely fluent in but close to it. I walk up the stairs to the second floor and walk into the classroom who I happen to be in with Jade...again. I sit in the back and look out the window since I probably would need to pay attention for a little while in this class. Jade walks up and takes the seat next to me and I look at her before returning my gaze to the window. She looks at me with a confused yet amused expression on her face. The teacher walks in and takes attendance then has up pair up with the person next to us for a getting to know each other exercise. I ask her name, age, and all sorts of questions that go by easily and quickly, getting to know her more than I needed to. I found out her birthday was July 26th and she discovered that mine was November 16th. We actually seemed to have some things in common which is strange since her main hobbies consisted of dead things and odd fascinations with things like blood and body parts all abnormal fetishes of which I couldn't stand. But we both liked horror movies which have ceased the ability to scare both us and consider quite funny. We both have estranged fathers. Only thing is I had a little sister who's in the eighth grade and she's an only child. We both were the obvious singers and actresses although my passion was more along the lines of singing while hers was acting but I did love both. But I would love to have a career on Broadway or as a movie or TV start which she said was the same for her and we both liked anything relatively violent like extremely violent video games and TV shows not meant for kids. Her favorite TV show was 1000ways to die and honestly I loved that show. Well I loved it except for when there was a lot of blood involved although I try to tell myself it's only fake it still makes my stomach cringe. By the time the exercise was over I felt like we had gone from enemies to maybe acquaintances and having a possible budding friendship. The teacher whose name had slipped my mind said we'd be working with a partner for a project that was coming up and we would be partners with the person that we just did the exercise with. Then I had a question in mind and raised my hand to get the teacher's attention.  
"Yes, Miss...Gardland" he said looking down at the paper to make sure he had the name right.  
"Why are we doing this exercise now half-way through the year?" I ask him  
"We were using all the skills we learned throughout the year to ask questions and get to know the other person even if you do already know each other. Does that answer your question Miss Gardland?"

"Yea, it does. Thanks" I say and turning my attention back to Jade. "So we're partners huh."  
"Yea" she says smiling "I could use this time to destroy your life and make high school a living hell for you." she says jokingly, at least I think she's joking  
"dido" I reply laughing mirroring her expression.  
"So we're not enemies still are we?" I ask looking at her warily  
"I guess but I still don't like you all that much but I don't like anyone so I guess so"  
"Cool. Hey are you going to Nozu with everyone tonight."  
"Yup"  
"My phone starts to vibrate in my bag so I reach in and take it out to see who texted me. When I pick up the phone I see the pictures of Jade's file still on my phone and exit quickly but not quick enough because Jade had already seen them.  
"Wait a second what were those?" she ask me voice filled with suspicion and rage.  
"Nothing" I say to her  
"Why do you have pictures of my file on your phone?"  
"What are you talking about?" I say feigning confusion and aggravation to try and fool her.  
"Your phone, Let me see it" she says holding out her hand looking at me suspiciously  
"No." I say pulling my phone away from her.  
"Let me see it" she says sounding more aggressive and demanding.  
"No!" I say again  
"Jennifer give me the phone!" she says reaching across and taking the phone out of my hand.  
I lock the phone with one click just as she takes it out of my hand.  
"Unlock the damn phone," she says angrily  
"No. I can't" the sound of regret dripping heavy in the sound of my voice.  
"Why not Gina? You have something to hide?" she says accusingly. "Open. The phone" she says slowly with controlled anger.  
I shake my head not wanting to show her the pictures I took earlier. We had just gotten past out obvious differences and I didn't need her hatred directed towards me again. I didn't want that either.  
She shoves the phone against my chest hard causing an aching feeling to settle where it hit me. I take the phone in my hands and look back towards the teacher in the front of the room watching Jade do the same with a stone cold expression on her face.  
I look over at her and sigh then unlock the phone and place in front of her on the table before grabbing my things and walking out the classroom. I'm sorry shrugging at her on my way out. She looks at me with an expression I can't quite read then picks up the phone and starts looking for the pictures as I walk out the door. I walk around the hallway until I find the stairs and decide to skip my next class as I walk down. I normally wouldn't but I didn't want to find out I had another class with her and feel her glaring at me boring a hole into the back of my head. I sit underneath my locker just staring at my feet until I look up to find Jade hovering over me with my phone in her hand.  
"Why?" she asks me  
"Why what?" I ask her "Why did I go through your file? Because I was curious that's why and I didn't like you. I wanted to find out your secrets what made you so different from everyone else THAT'S why." I say look up at her.  
"You know. I was JUST starting to like you. Maybe I still do I mean you having s nice personality, you're deceiving although you look innocent you have great qualities. But I don't like you snooping around through my file."  
"I'm still going to read it. I'm still curious only difference now is that I don't hate you, at least not as much as I did before. I can at least tolerate you now."  
Jade snickers at my comment, "Yea ok" she says crossing her arms over her chest. "You were acting like we were best friends there in class and you need to stay out of my file" she says to me "or I WILL rip your head off" she says the last sentence with great seriousness she was so close to my face that our noses almost touched and I could smell the coffee and citrus flavored gum on her breath. "So" she says "Since we're 'friends' I decided that I'm not going to break your phone into pieces over the minor invasion of privacy" she says putting emphasis on friends and using air quotations while dangling my phone over my head.  
"Uh...thanks?" I say as I take the phone hovering over me from her hands and instinctively cradle it away from her. "I'm not sure I'd appreciate a broken phone anymore than the next person. Which WOULD have been money coming out of your pocket... or your mother's if it was damaged." I say smirking at her.  
She quirks her eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. I sit in silence for a minute and she takes a seat next to me not saying a word.  
I look up at her as a question starts ringing in my head.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask her " Not that that's bad or it should change" I say a bit rushed to make sure she doesn't change her mind about it before I quickly continue. " But you don't seem like the type to try and be nice to anyone."  
She looks at me and shrugs then returns her gaze towards the ground. "I don't know," she says looking at me again. " I don't really think about how I act or what I say around you I just do it, it's like an impulse," she says then looks away from me  
"Oh" is all I could think to say to her. Her words completely catching me off guard making me look at her with small smile of sincerity. The silence hangs in the air causing a tension and making me stiffen and I can see she is as well.  
"Uh- what class you have next?" she says breaking the tension as her gaze shifts between me and the floor several times.  
"I have history then Sickowitz again." I say to her as I start to stand and offer her a hand to do the same. She takes my hand and pulls herself up before replying.  
"Who do you have for history? I might have class with you" she says holding her Italian book clutched to her chest as she started to walk towards the class with me.  
"I think I have Jameson, you?

"Yea, same teacher"

We walk to class in a now more comfortable silence than before. I can tell she wants to ask me something but she keeps quiet. We walk into the classroom and Jade takes a seat next to me in the back. The bell for class rings just as we get to the door and are bombarded by a ton of students on their way out the door. Someone knocks into Jade's shoulder beside me resulting in an aggravated scream. "Hey! Watch it" she says tripping the kid that shouldered her making them wince in pain and crawl away to avoid any further injuries from Jade.  
"You really give an impression," I say looking at her amused as kids walk by circling wide around us to make sure neither one of us gets hit again.  
She looks at me smirking but doesn't say anything as she strides into the classroom with me following behind her. I find a seat in the back by the window and she takes a seat next to me. After another minute or so more students start to walk in filling in the seats. I see Beck walk in and smile at him when he sees us, I motion for him to sit in the back with us and he takes the seat right behind me.  
"Hey", he whispers as he sits down.  
"Hey yourself", I say back smiling at him.  
Out of my peripheral vision I see Jade stiffen in her seat and her stone like expression. Lips faced downward into a frown, jaw clenched and eyes trained towards the front of the room looking away from me and Beck.  
"Excuse me a second" I say turning away from Beck to look at Jade.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I ask her concerned and sincere  
"Nothing, I'm fine" she says with a cold and harsh tone her expression mirroring her voice making me narrow my eyes in suspicion and cock my head in wonder.  
"I don't buy it," I whisper getting close to her face so only she could hear me. "You're upset with something and your attitude might fool everyone else. But I don't buy it" I say with a serious yet sincere and concerned tone.  
She pauses to look at me seeming unsure of what she should do or say before returning her gaze back to the front of the room. Beck taps my shoulder reminding of his presence before asking a question.  
"Everything alright?" he asks me eyes narrowed looking at me concerned.  
"Yea, everything's fine, thanks," I say back to him throwing him a fake smile.  
"Just to ask. But didn't you two just hate each other at lunch?" he asks me confusion evident in his voice.  
"We...settled our differences" I say after taking a moment to think about it.  
"Hmm" is his only reply before settling back in his seat.  
The three of us spend the rest of class in silence. My eyes focused in what was outside the window although I wasn't paying much attention just looking for a distraction.  
When the bell finally rang Jade was the first one out the door with me following behind her with Beck in tow.  
"Jade, Jade!" I reply weaving the crowd of people following after her. I get close enough to grab her arm and she whirls around shooting daggers at me with her ice-cold stare. "Jade, what's the problem?" I ask as Beck runs up behind me.  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asks generally curious.  
Her glare shoots up to him and he immediately stops talking knowing she wasn't in the mood for it.  
"Hey, what's going on? You've been acting weird since… ooh." I say trailing off as I put the pieces together.  
"Yeah" she says giving an icy smile before sending another glare in Beck's direction and walking off.  
I watch as she walks off in the direction of Sickowitz's classroom and whirl around to face Beck causing him to step back hands in the air as soon as soon as she's out of sight.  
I quirk an eyebrow at him asking him a silent question,  
he opens his mouth but doesn't answer right away. I smile and shake my head and see him visibly relax.  
I sigh and we start walking off to class "So jealous ex-girlfriend thing you got going there?" I ask him. He rubs the back of his head and sighs. "Uh-yeah" he says. I nod at him "ok" I say taking a pause before asking my next question. "When did it end?" I ask looking up at him still a bit curious.  
He thinks before answering the question. "Uh. About a month ago" he tells me "But we were going out for almost two years." he says looking at me.  
"Aww that's tough", I say to him. "I'm sorry," I say offering him a smile.

"It's alright," he says with a sad smile

"I know we just met today. But uhm, if you ever need someone to talk to or anything I'm here" I say smiling sadly with my hand on his arm before we start walking off to class again.

He smiles a bit happier this time "Thanks" he says and I just shrug and smile at him as we walk off to class.  
I find some random topic to change the subject and we're both laughing by time we get to Sickowitz's class. The room is a small theatre with a stage not much bigger than the one in Sickowitz's classroom. I tell Beck I'll talk to him later and take a seat next to Jade who just scowls at me earning her a serious and annoyed face in return. She groans and I quirk my eyebrow to which she rolls her eyes in defeat causing me to smile which only earns me a jab in my side. I grunt as her elbow connects with my side and I jab her back harder causing her pain. She lets out a small cry in pain and sends death glares in my direction and I silently challenge her daring her to do something but she just sighs and faces forward to which I smile at again this time no painful jabs to my side.

Tori comes up behind me "So you guys get along now?" she says smiling at me.  
"Yea - sort of" I grunt as I feel Jade's elbow in my side AGAIN.  
"OW!" I yell turning to look at her

"Mind your business Vega!" Jade screams at Tori causing the girl to retreat and me to send a glare in Jade's direction.  
"What was that for?" I ask her referring to the sharp pain in my side

"What? She was being nosey" Jade retorts.

"Not That!" I say quite loudly "And even so what are you screaming for?"

"Ooh that. I don't know I just got bored," she says earning her a glare.  
"And I scream at Vega all that time. She doesn't care. Right Vega?"

"Actually I-" Tori starts

"See she doesn't care" Jade says as Tori retreats back to her chair.  
I roll my eyes and shake my head at her as I turn back to the front of the classroom.

"Ok Child-dren" Sickowitz says

"It's CHILdren not CHILD-dren"  
I say looking at him as if he had two heads.

"Whatever... where's my coconut? Which one of you stole it?" he says taking a sip from the coconut with a crazy straw

"You're- you're drinking it" Andre says to him.

"Oh" Sickowitzs says looking down taking another sip coconut "uh- thank you Andre." he says nodding in Andre's direction.  
"Now uhm- Andre, Jade, Gina and Beck get up here we're going to play the alphabet game. Tori give them a letter."  
We all walk onto the stage and before I have a chance to ask what the game is it's to late.  
"H" Tori says

"Hello" Jade says in my direction

"I don't know how to play," I say to them

"Just start you're sentence with the next letter of the alphabet. You're doing fine so far."

"Kinda cool I guess" I reply to him.

"Let's get on with this" Jade says next annoyed

"Man you're grumpy" André says

"No you're just to happy" Jade retorts

"Or you're just grumpy" I say back to her

"Put a sock in it no one asked you" she retorts

"Queen Bee attitude you got there" Beck says to her

"Really?" she replies

"Si" he says back to her

"Tone it down there" Andre says to them stopping the 'argument'.

"Ugh, stop talking" Jade says next

"Vixen alert" I say to Jade

"When did this become attack Jade"

"Xylophones played the tune of your attack," I say to her

"You're not even making sense," she says back to me

"Zebras have stripes don't they?"

" Affirmative" she says to me.

"By all means I'm making sense then"

"Cockatoos have made more sense"

"Don't they learn how to talk"

By this time André and Beck have stopped talking altogether while Jade and I continue the game.

"Emulating human speech doesn't mean anything" she says to me

"For on the contrary I think it does" I reply

"Goodness don't you give up"

"Ha, don't take me for a quitter Miss. West."

"Irritating. That's what you are"

"Just seems to be my forte"

"Kaleidoscope thinking must be the cause"

"Likely although I have never heard of such things sounds made up... bet it is"

"Mhmm didn't think you had and yes it is fiction"

"Not like I didn't just say that"

"Oooh"

"Please. Don't act offended"

"Quite inconsiderate for you not to think of my feelings"

"Right. I'm not completely sure you have any yet"

"Shrewd comments you have"

"Thank you much obliged for that"

"Use more polite speech"

"Very nice of you to suggest but I'll stick to my 'shrewdness'"

"Well then I'll just do the same"

"Xavier wouldn't appreciate that"

"You're just making up names now"

"Zoinks look who became a detective "

"Ladies" Sickowitz calls out to us. "Thank you very much now exit the stage."

André and Beck had stopped playing and got off stage shortly before Sickowitz had stopped the conversation between me and Jade.  
I walk off the Stage first and feel Jade give me light push I turn around smiling at her.  
"You're a show off" she says to me  
I stick my tongue out at her and laugh.  
"Was just alphabeting a conversation there." I say making her laugh.  
For the remainder of the class Sickowitz talks about rehearsals for the play, which I listen to. Then he goes on ranting about something that has absolutely nothing to do with school and I take that opportunity to talk to Jade and the rest of the group who's sitting around us. I also learned the name of Robbie's puppet but not voluntarily he kept scolding it and calling it Rex whenever the puppet 'said something out of line'. I had also found met a fuzzy haired blonde kid who skipped through the room then tried to ruffle my hair which I responded to by almost breaking his wrist and he introduced himself as Sinjin while trying to convince me not to snap his wrist and send him running away crying.  
I confirm with Beck about picking me and giving me a ride to Nozu and gave him my number and address and putting his number in my phone as well. Hearing the conversation Jade intervened saying she lived closer and would take me to Nozu instead while shooting a glare in Beck's direction. I looked at Beck to see if he minded the switch (which he didn't) then gave Jade my address and put my number in her phone and put hers in mine as well. She looked to make sure my number was saved in her phone and gave it a strange look.  
"What's with your area code?" she asks me. I shrug at her and tell her it's probably because I had kept my number when I moved here from New York City. She nods at me and mouths an 'Oh' before we pick our bags since the bell was about to ring. We're already half way out the door before the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I stop at my locker with both Beck and Jade behind me. They both start speaking at the same time.

"So that project for English"

"So we have to make a board game for that Italian project"  
They say in unison

"Wait what are you talking about?" Beck says looking at Jade confused  
"What are YOU talking about?" Jade says eyes narrowed at Beck.

"Relax, Gosh can't you two get along for one second?" I say not really expecting an answer.  
They both look at me expectantly as if I owe them am answer.  
"I have two projects to do one with Beck" I say my hand gestured to Beck and his amazing hair. "And one with you" I say looking at Jade and gesturing my hand to her. "I don't get what the problem it's not like you have to look at each other to do the project with me."  
I sigh as I put the rest of my books in my locker and close it thinking about what I'd bring in tomorrow to decorate the locker.  
I turn around to see the two of them standing there staring at me.  
I look at them cautiously eyebrow quirked. "What?" I say sharply "Look it's not my fault you two don't like each other like I said you don't have to be around each other while we work on the projects" I say trying to get them to stop looking at me. "And since I already know what we're doing in Italian I'll start working on that Jade first and we can start the other one later Beck" I say to them both.  
Jade sighs and rolls her eyes "Fine" she grunts walking off.  
"So that sound like a plan Beck?"

"Yea I guess. Buy I still don't get it how did you two go from hating each other to practically best friends from lunch to the end of the day?" he asks me sounding extremely confused.

"Look we had a few...misunderstandings earlier like she shouldered me then the seat and whatever the hell happened at lunch. We had the rest of the afternoon classes together and had to do this get to know each other thing in class and sort of figured shit out after that I guess. So I don't really get it either but I'm fine with things and I'd like to keep it that way." I tell him

"Alright, be careful because Jade isn't the most trustworthy person out there if you've crossed her." he tells me.

"Yea, I know and I'm pretty guarded so it's not like she'd find anything out that she could use against me." I say shrugging at him before we walk out the school building and go our separate ways in the parking lot.

I get in my car and head to my sister's school to pick her up. I pull up in front of her school and get out the car so she'd see me when she got out of school, which was right about now.  
She sees me leaning against the car and makes her way over to me saying bye to the kids she was with as they went in separate directions.

"Hey My" I say to my little sister Myra as she gets into the car. I get in the drivers seat and buckle up before we go anywhere and making sure she did the same.  
"So how was your first day at...whatever your school's name is?" I say smiling at her.

"It was alright, met some cool people" she say shrugging at me with a smile on her face. "So how about you? How was your first day at Hollywood Arts?" she asks me

"It was... odd but pretty fun I guess. I met some pretty cool people to and if mom lets you come to this sushi bar Nozu they told me about you could meet them to." I tell her looking at her through the rearview mirror. We drive home and have our normal random conversation and as I turn down the street to out new house I think to myself 'so I survived my first day in Hollywood Arts let's see what happens next'. With that my sister and I are walking through the front door of our new home where we both have a completely new start, a blank slate, a new life almost.

**A/N: The story is really long was 21 pages when I put it in Word. BUT Fanfiction, my computer and I are having a disagreement -.- so This is the third time I'm writing this author's Note and Fanfiction cut out some words in the story but I have no idea why so if you see any missing words or any errors let me know kay? Okay. Any who I started working on Chapter 2 it's going to be Jennifer's first day at Hollywood arts in Jade's POV and I already have an idea shuffling around in my head about Chapter 3. It's gonna be good. I might add some Jori to this Story because the awesome Joriness essence and the awesomeness that in Jori should be in all stories lol. But I might not so they still hate each other for now…so it seems. But that might change but I'm saying and have already said too much to I'm gonna go now. KayBye.**

**P.S. You should donate some ideas to the story y'know just a little help ****J. I'll mention you if I use your idea in my Story. YOU WILL GET THE CREDIT YOU DESERVE .. GASP LOL KayBye for real this time**


End file.
